1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus with a display section and a computer-readable media.
2. Description of Related Art
An information processing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165692, for example, is known as a technique for acquiring articles in the Resource Description Framework Site Summary (“RSS”) format from a delivery site that delivers the articles in the RSS format, and for displaying a list of titles, etc. included in the acquired articles in the RSS format.
In the known information processing apparatus, the list of titles, etc. included in the articles in the RSS format acquired from the delivery site is displayed on an RSS article display unit 12. Therefore, a user can confirm the list of titles in a short time. However, the RSS article display unit 12 of the known information processing apparatus is assumed to have a display screen of a TV set or a personal computer, which has a relatively large-sized display screen. Accordingly, when the technique of the known information processing apparatus is applied to, e.g., a Multifunction Peripheral (“MFP”), the list of titles may not all be displayed on the display screen at a time because size of the display screen is relatively small. This gives rise to the problem that the user must repeatedly shift, e.g., change the display screen in order to confirm all the list of titles.
A known software system, e.g., software described in a non-patent document by Tomoyuki Ozu, “Display of article titles delivered from RSS-adapted sites like a electric bulletin board, ‘Dirty News Reader’”, [Online], May 26, 2004, Impress Corporation, [searched on Jul. 29, 2008], Internet, http://www.forest.impress.co.jp/article/2004/05/26/dirtynewsreader.html, when installed in an MFP, is able to acquire articles in the RSS format from the delivery site and to display the titles of the articles in the RSS format on a display screen in a scrolling manner. Accordingly, the user may confirm the list of the titles even with the MFP by continuously looking at the scrolled titles.
However, in the known system, the titles are successively displayed in a scrolling manner, e.g., scroll-displayed or scrolled, which creates a problem. When the MFP is set such that the titles for which the user wants to confirm with priority, e.g., higher-priority titles to be more frequently confirmed by the user, appear in the latter half or at the end of the scrolling display, a relatively long time is taken until those higher-priority titles are displayed. Therefore, the user cannot confirm the higher-priority titles in a short time.